Kuribon (character)
Kuribon is the Duel Monster Spirit of the card "Kuribon". She is a minor character in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Kuribon serves as Luna's spirit partner, and often appears to her when she is anxious that something bad is about to happen. "Kuribon" is the female incarnation of Kuriboh. Background When a 3 year-old Luna had accidentally entered the Duel Monsters Spirit World while she was in an deep coma, Kuribon had befriended her right away. She was also happy when Luna vows to protect the Duel Monsters Spirit World. Personality It's unknown if she really acts exactly like her past male incarnation, Kuriboh. But she seems to be for the most part very quiet and shy. She ironically only talks to Luna as she can understand her. Appearance She looks exactly like Kuriboh but instead she has three eyelashes on the top and bottom part of both of her two eyes. Abilities She can teleport in to the human world. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Manga 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' Fortune Cup arc Eight years after her first visit, Luna was sent back to the spirit world. Here she met up with Kuribon, who assists her in finding Ancient Fairy Dragon, who is sealed inside of stone and helps her remember the promise she made to protect the spirits years ago. The body movement moves in Luna and Frank's Duel in the human world dictated what happened to the duel monster spirits. So "Gestalt Trap" was strapped to Kuribon, who was also affected by "Immortal Homeostasis". Kuribon was attacked by Ido. Kuribon was able to survive the attacks, but suffered massive pain, which Frank described as the "pain of immortality". The second time it was attacked, Luna managed to save Kuribon by using "Fairy Wind" to free her from Frank's cards. While Yusei dueled Akiza in the Fortune Cup, Kuribon appeared alongside Luna to express her deep concern over the Duel. Dark Signers arc While the Signers and their companions pursued the Dark Signers, Kuribon appeared to Luna and told her there was trouble in the spirits' world. Luna's body, and mind were transported to the spirits' world. She and Kuribon went to the town, aka Schwank, where they were hunted by Zeman's monkey troop. Kuribon, along with the spirits of some of Luna's other cards distract the troop to allow Luna to escape. The monkeys cast a Minus Curse on the spirits, turning them into stone slabs of Duel Monsters cards with Negative Levels. When Luna enters I Zeman's castle, she hears Kuribon cry out to her from her slab. Kuribon is then free after Luna and Leo defeat Devack. After the King of the Netherworld is released into the Satellite, Kuribon appears next to Luna once again in order to tell her not to let it get to the Condor geoglyph. Knownable Relatives *'Kuriboh (character)' (Past Incarnation) Trivia *It's unknown if she even exists in the manga at all. *She seems to be quiet and shy unlike Yugi's Kuriboh who is known as talkative and gentle. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' & English : Mika Ishibashi all information on Kuribon (Character) came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Kuribon_(character) Gallery Luna-yugioh-5ds.jpg|Kuribon is really worry about the duel monsters spirit world as she speaks to Luna in the real world. Category:Characters Category:Females